Gohvis
Gohvis is Dozer's right-hand servant, and the foremost leading expert on Mutation. Description Ghovis is gigantic and vaguely draconic in appearance. Though he still has the general shape of a human, he has a long pointed tail, black scales covering his whole body and brightly glowing red eyes. He can seemingly add and reduce muscle mass at will. Personality Little is known about Gohvis' personality. He is not as active as most servants of his caliber, but he is relentless and methodical when he sets his mind on a goal. He seems to have a soft spot for the Elroy family, since he had a connection with one of them before he joined Abolish. One of the few times that he has gone against the will of Dozer was to kill the group of Abolish servants who nearly wiped out the Elroys. He seems to be particularly obsessed with Mutation powers in the Elroy family, and total Mutation powers as he believes they are a key to saving humanity, according to his particular sub sect of Abolish that he leads. History Despite rumours believed by several important members of Vanguard, Gohvis was never a member of House Elroy or even a Rainlord. Though, he says he had a special connection to Agam Elroy, going so far to claim that they were linked through their mutations. He further claimed that Adam Elroy was like a father to him, and that Agam Elroy was more mystic than scientist, but admits he was brilliant. Gohvis admits that at the time he knew Agam Elroy, neither one of them was a member of Abolish. What is known is that he still seeks to protect the Elroy family from harm, even though they are officially his enemies. Following the Massacre of House Elroy, he hunted down the perpetrators and killed them all. When Air Marshal Artemis showed up intending to kill them to preserve his secret, Gohvis noticed him. Though Artemis escaped, Gohvis hunted him down over the course of three years and killed him as well. When Ivan's allies appeared at Dunehall to kill the Rainlord and Sandlord servants there, Gohvis came and claimed Emiliana. Ivan assumed at first that he wanted to protect all of the Rainlords, but allowed him to take when Gohvis claimed that he only cared about her. He was upset that Gohvis has intruded on his plans and lied about having orders from Dozer, but said that he didn't want to fight over something so trivial. Ibai tried to escape with Emiliana and the other Elroy children, but despite his teleportation Gohvis was able to catch up to him through sheer speed. He kidnapped Ibai and Emiliana and carried them far away. When they stopped, he corrected Emiliana's assumption that they are related. He states that Emiliana had inherited Agam Elroy's power and that he wants to study the link between them. Power and Abilities Gohvis has the power of Mutation, and has spent several hundred years mastering it and using it to turn his body into a terrifying weapon. He seems to have extremely keen senses and some kind of ability to teleport by unknown means, and can do it fast enough to catch up to even Ibai. He is inhumanly strong beyond even the advantages granted by Soul Power and his Servant's Body. He appears to be able to use Pan-Rozum, although what kind of effect it has on his power is unknown. His mutation power also appears to be able to link him to Agam and Emiliana Elroy, though in what way is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Abolish Category:Dozer Abolish Category:Males